The Closet
by Bunnie24
Summary: Sarah/Mike smut. 18 and older.


She hurried into the headquarters, looking through every glass door until she found the frame of her husband and gently tapped on the glass door, attempting to get Mike's attention.

Mike himself did not hear the tapping, but a passing agent in the room did as Sarah instructed him to get Mike who still has his back to the door, going over footage and reading files.

The agent tapped Mike's shoulder and pointed to Sarah, who stood in the hall in her blue scrubs and her hair pulled back—nothing spectacular about her appearance other than her face read with impatience.

Mike walked out of the room, looking down at Sarah with concern "What? What's wrong?" he asked her in a rush.

Sarah shook her head, crossing her arms "Nothing."

"Then what's up?" he asked her; knowing Sarah—it wasn't just 'nothing', she never stopped by his place of work to have lunch with him as he gave her his infamous look.

Sarah sighed, taking a few steps closer to Mike "I'm ovulating." She whispered.

"Okay, so?" Mike asked her, not getting what she was insinuating.

Sarah rolled her eyes "I'm _ovulating_." She whispered again, putting emphasis on the word as Mike finally realized what she was saying as his eyes went wide.

"Right now?" he asked her in disbelief "You want to do this _right now_?" he asked again.

The nurse rolled her eyes "Yes, right now. What? You don't want to go out and fuck in the back seat of your car?" she asked, almost becoming irritated with him.

Mike rolled his eyes "No! That is juvenile—and I'm at work! I can't just stop what I'm doing and go have sex with my wife!" he told Sarah.

Sarah huffed, grabbing a hold of Mike's jacket sleeve and pulled him into the janitor's closet where she closed and attempted to lock the door behind them; she immediately turned back to Mike and kissed him.

Mike huffed "I'm so not in the mood." He complained.

Sarah grimaced "Well _get_ in the mood." She remarked, pulling away from Mike to pull her shirt off and drop it on the floor, giving him a good look at her lacy bra.

She only gave Mike a second before pulling herself closer to Mike and began leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line as Mike's breathing became shallow.

Mike took off his leather jacket and let it drop to the floor, slowly becoming aroused by Sarah's eagerness as she unbuckled his belt while moving her kisses to his neck.

"Sarah." he spoke in a whisper, feeling Sarah unbutton his jeans and push them to the floor along with his boxers as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling her small body against his when she pulled away from him to pull her pants and panties down, almost completely naked in the janitors closet.

Mike took a moment to admire her; realizing that this wasn't sexy, none of this was sexy! But he didn't care, watching Sarah throw herself at him in the janitors closet of the FBI Headquarters was a turn on—knowing that he was doing something bad, but liked it anyway as he pulled Sarah in for another kiss before picking her up and placing her on the tiny sink.

Sarah kicked off her shoes, letting her garments fall off her ankles and onto the floor so Mike could get in between her legs; his semi-erect penis poking at her inner thigh as she huffed and gave him another kiss.

"It'll do." She muttered as Mike grabbed himself and pushed inside of her, causing Sarah to cry out silently.

Mike held her hips in place, making sure she didn't fall into the sink as he repeatedly thrusted into her, trying to be silent with his grunts as Sarah buried her face into his shirt, muffling her cries and moans as she felt Mike grow harder inside of her.

Sarah cried out his name, pulling away from his shirt to give him another kiss while Mike attempted to keep her in place.

The two grew silent, attempting to keep things under wraps as Mike continued thrusting while Sarah attempted to grind against him though it was proving hard with what little space she had available.

Sarah held onto the paper towel dispenser to the side of her as she attempted to keep her moans and groans silent but to no avail as she let another whimpering moan out as Mike's thrusts became fierce.

"Baby," Mike pleaded with her, his hands moving from her hips to her back while his lips moved to her neck, gently sucking and brushing against her skin as he let his thrusts become faster, nailing her against the sink again and again as Sarah tried to silence herself.

It was proving to be difficult as she bit her lip, gripping at Mike's shirt as Sarah held on for the ride, moaning his name quietly when Mike began to feel it.

He tried not to think too hard about it, knowing that his orgasm was coming and knowing that Sarah would give him shit as soon as he came; Mike closed his eyes and began to think of sexier things—things that involved his wife in the back of his work issued SUV.

Mike pictured the car rocking as he fucked his wife, just as she had suggested earlier; he imagined her screaming and moaning his name as she came again and again—but this wasn't the case, he opened his eyes to see his wife being hammered against a tiny sink in a janitors closet.

"Mikey." Sarah whispered in the dimly lit room, huffing to keep up with her labored breath.

It was just a matter of moments; Mike could feel it all coming together as he tried to keep his pace and thrusts aligned as Sarah gripped tight to him, muttering sweet nothings to him when Mike couldn't hold in a moan anymore.

The moan echoed in the tiny closet, immediately making a series of incoherent noises before he came, thrusting his load into her again and again before Mike could no longer move, standing place as he heaved for air.

"Not…sorry…" he muttered to her.

Sarah didn't care, she fell into Mike's chest as she caught her breath as well, licking her lips before Mike gently pulled out of her and she pulled a few napkins from the dispenser and wiped him clean.

"I forgive you anyway." She whispered to him, giving him a peck on the lips as she threw away the napkins and pushed herself off of the sink, grabbing her panties and scrub bottoms and putting them back on.

Mike did the same, pulling his bottoms back on and grabbed his jacket up off the floor, still trying to regain his breathing as he watched Sarah redress entirely as she adjusted her hair and tried not to make it look like she had just fucked in the janitors closet.

"I love you." He muttered, walking up behind her and kissing her cheek.

Sarah smiled back "I love you, too." She said before turning to face him "…but when you get home tonight, we're doing this again." She informed him.

Mike grumbled "Okay, fine…just so long as you wear that sexy Nurse costume." He muttered to her.

"Okay, deal." She said, smoothing out Mike's hair before giving him another kiss and opening the closet door to find Ryan walking by and stopping almost immediately as he saw them.

Sarah scuffed, rolling her eyes to herself as Ryan raised an eye brow and looking at the two of them before gasping silently.

"You two are awful! You're like rabbits!" he accused.

Mike couldn't help but blush, not shameful as he glanced at his wife who winked at him and walked away, leaving to head back to work while he had to stay and deal with Ryan.

"What the hell, Mike? Seriously!" Ryan remarked.

Mike watched her leave before turning back to Ryan "We're trying for another baby, Sarah's ovulating…" he trailed off for a moment "In my defense—it was all her! I didn't want to do it in a janitor's closet!" he protested to Ryan.

Ryan huffed "But you did, and now I'm judging you." He said before walking away.

Mike huffed, following Ryan behind as he muttered something about how he hoped it was 'totally worth it' before heading back to work.


End file.
